How to Convince Satoshi Hiwatari
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Risa needs something from Satoshi, yet he keeps disagreeing, so she made a notetoself note of ten ways to convince him. Warning, ratings may go up. SatXRisa oneshot.


Hi! I'm back again with another story of my favorite pairing in DNAngel.

To those peeps who read my last story ("To Protect is to Suffer") Thanks so, so, so much for reading it. To those who haven't read it yet just clink on the link found in my profile. Please review :p

Enjoy this new one, it will surely surprise you.

Oh, Declamation (Lets not forget the declamation), I don't own DNAngel, because if I did, I would be very happy… and filthy, stingken, rich… bwuhahahaha!

Note:

-Characters are 18 years old here.

-The list is in Risa's point of view, but the rest is in third order.

-This is rated T because it has a few stuff not good for children under 13.

/\\\\\\\\\

_Note to self:_

_When it comes to convincing a cold, collected, and calm person such as your dear friend, Hiwatari Satoshi (his name is really Hikari Satoshi, just incase you forget…) in helping you with small or big things like looking for a job, cash, or other stuff just so he could do for you, always be in mind of these 10 ways on how to convince Hiwatari-kun. Put an X or a Check mark before each number if you tried these events, and write down the result for every attempt, whether it worked or not._

_Good Luck!_

/\\\\\\\\\

**HOW TO CONVINCE SATOSHI HIWATARI**

**/\\\\\\\\\**

**10- ANNOY HIM. **Yes annoy him until he agrees with you. Poke him, disturb him, keep wining at him, fallow him everywhere till he gets sick of this and will indeed, do what you say. If not, continue to do so. I understand that there maybe possibilities that you will lose your friendship with him and he might get a restraining order (Beware: he has good contact with the police, he practically works there), but if you repeat this process in a matter of being friends again, and with that easy heart of his, you'll be together in no time!

_Result: He actually got really mad and kicks me out of the house, the plan didn't really work enough at him, but I did convince him to being back my friend again. So far, I didn't convince him to do what I want, maybe next time…_

**9- REMIND HIM OF KRAD. **Talk about Krad; talk about the pain he gave him, and on how he suffered. This will probably get him a bit sad or mad, but he'll go over it (he is a man after all). Tell him that when before he can never do anything for a friend because Krad was in the way, and that it's his chance now.

_Result: He didn't talk to me for a while and ask me to leave him alone and not to remind him of the bastard ever again… he quickly got back to his normal self again. I almost convince him though._

**8- REMIND HIIM OF DARK.** This will get him a bit excited but tell him of his failed attempts in catching him. Keep annoying him that he is a failure in catching Dark and tell him that you will stop if he agrees with you.

_Result: Same result as number 9…_

**7- MAKE HIM JEALOUS. **Tell him that you have a secret boyfriend, and boast about him always agreeing with you and stuff. He will be so jealous that he has to agree with you and say bad stuff about your imaginary boyfriend. He will soon probably ask a condition that you should dump him because of whatever reason he can muster, tell him that you did (but really, you didn't do anything). If this works, he probably has a crush on you…

_Result: I notice he got shock or annoyed by this, he did tell me that my "boyfriend" isn't my type. He didn't budge to my idea because with that big brain of his, he figured out that I don't have no boyfriend. But I think he likes me, I mean, why would he be spying on me just to prove I have no boyfriend… he looked quite jealous._

**6- IGNORE HIM. **If you sense he has a liking to you (your result from number 7), ignore him. He will get bothered by this and ask you why you ignore him, tell him the reason that he don't do what you want. Knowing him, he would do everything to have you back.

_Result: he just said sorry that he couldn't do it and said that it hurts if I ignore him._

**5- CRY. **Keep crying till he has no other choice but to agree with you. You can fake it, or really do it. Ever since Dark and Krad was sealed, he began to grow soft-hearted, and with this he will get really embarrassed in making you cry.

_Result: it didn't work though, he found out when I was faking it. But when I really did it, he whispered me a sorry and gave me a hug. It was so sweet of him._

**4- LET HIM ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE. **Go out on a date, then he will be your boyfriend, and so, he will do what you tell him to.

_Result: I told him to ask me out, he did, and we went to this fancy restaurant. But I wasn't able to convince him; he didn't even become my boyfriend…_

**3- PUPPY DOG EYES. **Sweet talks him and show him your innocence, it'll be too cute for him to resist and so he will have to agree.

_Result: It didn't agree he just sticks his tongue out and said that it never works on him.  
_

**2- KISS HIM.** If he challenges you, step in front of him, put your hands around his neck and kiss him on the lips, make sure it's deep and passionate. Oh! And make it a long one. If he kisses you back he agrees, if he is still shock even after the kiss, he don't.

_Result: when he challenged me, I did kiss him, and he kisses me back. But he wasn't convinced on it. He said "Is that all you got? You don't kiss me so good." I slapped him at that comment._

**Lastly…**

**1- MAKE OUT WITH HIM. **Yup! Get aggressive; go to his house, tell him that you'll let him do what you want, push him down onto the bed and have fun with him all night long. Sure, he might over power you, but it would really convince him because, well, boys do love things like these. Have fun! Hehehe…

_Result:_

_Well I hope this did help you in convincing Satoshi-kun. There maybe some minor blots along the way but I hope you discovered some things about him that you didn't know about him._

_Good luck again!_

_RISA_

/\\\\\\\\\

Satoshi blinked several times after reading.

He took a look at her neat writings over and over again. The numbers from 10 to 2 had an X mark beside it and had the results, results that where very familiar to him, things that where written in the paper happened in full 10 days.

He read the last choice, it had no X or Check or a Result. A small smirk was printed in his face…

He turned his head to the side as he folded the paper. Risa still lay on his bed asleep, clutching the soft, white blanket around her body, her hair was a complete mess. She stirred to lying closer to Satoshi, her head falling over his lap.

The blue-haired teen eyed Risa's note to self note.

"As I read this, it sounds like you had a hard time figuring out how to convince me in doing what you want." He said in whispers that only she can hear, although, she was still too asleep to hear anything.

Satoshi reach out his hand to put the note back to her bag on the floor, next to where their clothes are scattered. Then his long, slender fingers started to stroke and twirl her brown locks.

"Well I think you already did… I'll be happy to be your boyfriend, Risa…"

Without noticing it, Risa had heard him and a small smile appeared on her face.

'_I knew number 1 works!' _she thought and went back to sleep.

**END OF STORY**

/\\\\\\\\\

Corny, I know. It's kind of short too, don't you think? I don't really know what else to say for Risa…

So the main reason why Risa wrote down on how to convince Satoshi was because she wanted him to be her boyfriend (lets say they already have a relationship before), but Satoshi wanted to challenge her, and so this is the result: A love making with him. Hehehehehehehehe…this is so cute.

Well, anyways, I hope you've enjoyed that. Please review, oh, and if you have other ways on how to convince Sato-kun, tell me in your reviews, I'll really love to know.

See you next time!

_SaFireLupe_


End file.
